Like We Never Loved At All
by Angel's Nocturne
Summary: For YGO Fanfiction Contest Season 2. Devotionshipping. He made a promise. He'd see her dance one day. But when they do see each other again, they're both dancing, but it's not ballet. It's the bittersweet dance of a lonely heart. JouxAnzu if you squint


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters, nor do I write this for any form of profit. The only profit I get from this would be in the form of reviews, and trust me, that's worth all the money in the world. (… no, really, I mean that… real corny, but I do mean that!)

Author's Note: Hello all! Well, looks like I have survived through the last round of Computerfreak101's contest, which by the way was **Roseshipping** or **Pegasus Crawford x Cyndia**, to make it to this one. Now I'm in the Top 5! (cheers) …Again! (double cheer) Sweet…. XD

Now, what be the pairing for THIS round, ye ask? If the summary didn't give it away (which it did) it's **Devotionshipping** or **Jonouchi Katsuya x Anzu ****Mazaki**. A strange pairing that I actually find quite pleasing to consider, and has in fact sparked my interest now. So, maybe I'll think about writing other one-shots with it or something, I dunno.

Many plot bunnies emerged from the brush for this, but one stood out quite nicely and thus, here it is: my Devotionshipping one-shot.

Enjoy, loves!

#2 Author's Note: Thoughts are in _italics_, as well as little hindsights into the past.

_How can you just walk on by  
Without one tear in your eye?  
Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me?  
Maybe that's just your way  
Of dealing with the pain,  
Forgetting everything  
Between our rise and fall  
Like we never loved at all _

_ -Faith Hill featuring Tim McGraw_

**Like We Never Loved At All**

**By: Angel's Nocturne**

"_Can you believe we're all going to graduate in a year?"_

_Anzu sipped on her soda, watching intently as Jonouchi and Honda proceeded to compete in their own version of Fear Factor—that was, they mixed every condiment they could find into Jou's soda and then dared one another to drink it. She saw them both pause in their bickering, looking up at her with mild internet towards the question._

_Yuugi, who sat beside Anzu, swallowed the chunk of cheeseburger he just chomped onto. "To tell you the truth, I can't really grasp the idea myself. It seems so surreal, doesn't it?"_

_Jou shrugged, crossing his arms up and behind his head. "Nah. It ain't really a big deal or anything."_

"_Jou, you're graduating high school," Anzu said sharply. "That is a big deal. Especially for you, with your grades."_

"_Hey, I don't do dat bad!"_

"_You're right." Anzu smirked. "You do worse."_

_Jou snorted, waving her off. "Yeah, yeah, say what ya wanna, Anzu, but I'm tryin' ta balance school and a job. I got a lot more work than you do."_

"_He's got a point there, Anzu," Honda added, absently stirring the deleterious concoction he and Jou had made with a straw. _

_Anzu tried not to laugh—at least not too loudly. "Jou, what are you trying to say? That your job as a paperboy is so time-consuming and so tiring that even getting poor grades is considered an accomplishment?" Seeing Jou's face redden with annoyance she stuck out her tongue. "Face it, Jou, you deliver newspapers. Not exactly taxing on the brain or body."_

"_Hmph. Like dancing's much harder," the blonde mumbled—a little too loudly as well, because Anzu reached across the table to take a swipe at him. The duelist raised his hands in front of him to block her assault. "Hey, hey, Anz', I was only kidding!" He flashed a lopsided grin in surrender, and Anzu slumped back in her own seat._

"_You better have been for your sake, Jonouchi," Anzu warned, taking another sip of her soft drink._

"_I was, I was," Jou assured her. "Sheesh, I forgot how violent you could be." Honda and Yuugi nodded in mutual agreement, to which the brunette scrunched her nose in mild irritation._

_She held her head up high. "Only when it comes to dancing."_

_Anzu couldn't really recall the last time she had been physical against Jonouchi or Honda—that had been a long time ago, close enough to seem like a yesterday forgotten but distant enough to remind her of how far she had come. Of how much time had truly gone by._

_So much has happened since then and now, Anzu thought as Jou dared Honda, and the reluctant teen was forced to chug down about half the toxic substance. She could hear Yuugi cough back down his disgust—he always had a weak stomach when it came to things like this. _

_It would be the start of another school year soon; the beginning of a new milestone. It would be senior year for the gang, and then, after that, the rest of the world awaited them._

_Yuugi, who had been quiet for most of the meal, spoke up. "Oh, Anzu, I keep forgetting to ask. How are things going, ya know, with your goal to go to New York?"_

"_Yeah, how ya doin' with that, Anz'?" Jou asked._

"_Huh?" Anzu brushed back some of her hair. It was true, nobody had inquired on the matter since the Burger World incident. Ironically that's where they were eating now. "Well, I've been saving up money from working at that new convenience store three blocks from here…."_

"_You got another after-school job?" Honda exclaimed. "Boy, you better hope the school doesn't catch wind of that. You were lucky they didn't hear about when you were working here, after it was broadcasted on the news and stuff."_

"_Yeah," Anzu agreed, though her mannerism was more solemn. Thinking of the past, when he was still around, always left her a little depressed. She couldn't deny that she missed her former crush. "Anyways, I'm saving up and I'm thinking, maybe if I get another part-time job with that, I can get enough money to go to New York by next year."_

_Yuugi gasped excitedly. "No way! That's awesome, Anzu!"_

"_But how do you plan to juggle two jobs and all your schoolwork?" Honda interjected._

"_Well… I'll just, try, that's all," Anzu admitted. "That's all I can do, isn't it?"_

_There was a long silence between them, no one wanting to verify the statement. They wanted to say that there was more, that she had better options and could make it for sure. No one could say anything with certainty._

_Unexpectedly Jonouchi grinned widely, honey-brown eyes sparkling. "Hey, don't sweat it Anzu! You know we'll help you out if you need it. Right guys?"_

_Jou's enthusiasm brought some reassurance. "Of course we will," Honda agreed. "Friends always help friends."_

"_And we'll always be friends," Yuugi added with a smile. Anzu couldn't help but feel protected, surrounded by the three of them. Even little Yuugi, who's small stature couldn't hide his oversized heart._

"_And once you're in New York," Jou said, "when you're some big famous dancer, we're all gonna go and see ya perform. On da big stage!"_

_Anzu beamed. "Really?" Her expression darkened. "Jou, you can't even afford the rent. How are you going to pay for a plane ticket? Or a hotel?"_

"_You're not dancing 'dere __**now**__!" Jou retorted. "In a few years, things'll be different! Who knows, I could be some famous star with tons of cash!" A dreamy look overcame his features. "Maybe I'll even buy out moneybags and live in his big ass mansion—"_

"_Hey, Earth to Jonouchi, we're talking about my dreams," Anzu chided jokingly, "not yours."_

_Yuugi giggled. "Yeah… but anyways, I'm with Jou. When you've finally accomplished your dream, we'll all come out to see you."_

"_Count me in too," Honda said. _

"_If you say so," Anzu agreed. Her gaze swept over them, seeing their smiles surround her. "You promise?"_

_Jou huffed in surprise. "What, you think I'd lie to ya?" Before Anzu could respond the blond raised his right hand up. "I, Katsuya Jonouchi, do solemnly swear on da symbol of our friendship, ta come to New York and see you dance someday." He brought his hand back down. "'Dere. Dat satisfy ya?"_

_Glancing down at her own hands, Anzu could picture the traces of the symbol on her skin, and her face lit up in remembrance. Such an old memory, and she could still see it in her mind, as clear as day. Now, when she thought of it, Jou's words seemed embedded within the reflection, and the warm feeling that accompanied it only made her smile more._

"_I know you wouldn't lie to me."_

_**Five years later**__…._

Anzu stared at her cell phone, her emotions swirling in her already churning stomach as she debated whether or not to pick it up. For some reason, that odd memory had resurfaced in her thoughts, causing her to pause. She shook it away.

_So much for childish promises_, she thought. She grabbed the phone and quickly dialed. She knew the number from all the many times she had called it earlier that week. She hoped that the response she received wouldn't be the same as those other times.

Anzu listened to it ring. Once, twice, three times it tolled… Anzu sighed, knowing what would shortly follow, and was about to hang up when the other line suddenly clicked. She sucked in a breath.

"Yuugi, hey—" she began, thinking he had picked up. Her abrupt excitement was quickly doused when Yuugi's voice spoke back in the receiver.

"_Hey, you've reached Yuugi Mutou. I'm not home right now, but if you leave your name and phone number, I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks."_

The phone beeped, waiting for Anzu to leave a message. Feeling her stomach sink down into the floor, she hung up and tossed the cell back onto the nightstand.

_He still isn't back yet from his trip. _Getting up from her bed, Anzu searched around for her shoes. She didn't have more than a half-hour now before the performance to get ready, but her mind was a million miles away. _He's been away for over two weeks now. I haven't heard from him at all._ At once her face did an uncharacteristic scrunch. _Hmph. The least he could do is call me. He knows how worried I get when he doesn't call—after all, something could have happened to him and… and…._

She fell back onto the bed, her hair splayed out under her as she let out a deep, mournful sigh. _What if something __**did**__ happen to him? What if he's trapped in some ancient tomb the caved in or got bit by a cobra or something like that? I know he's with the Ishtars and all, but I still don't like the idea of him being out there, exploring Egyptian tombs that are miles away from any sort of help._

_But that's what he wants to do_. Anzu rolled over onto her stomach, her feet kicking back and forth lazily as she absently played with a wrinkle in her bed comforter. _That's his passion. I don't want to take that away from him if that makes him happy._

_He could still call though._

Pouting at the thought, Anzu got back up and continued to hunt for her shoes. It had been years since she had seen Yuugi, a few more so since she'd met with Jonouchi and Honda. She moved to New York three years ago, finally having saved up enough money to secure an apartment and other necessities. Things hadn't been easy, to say the least—it's not as if she would become a great dancer with the first try, and Anzu hadn't expected it to be a piece of cake either. She had many, many side jobs, usually as a waitress, and she worked as many shifts as she could manage to support herself. With hardly any sleep and a deep sense of loneliness, she wondered if all of this work would ever amount to anything; for all she knew, she could be stuck there under the same conditions for five, ten, maybe even twenty years.

The mere notion of it wracked Anzu's every nerve.

However, it was finally paying off. Tonight would be her opening night—she got her big break with a hotshot agent and was starring as the lead role in a ballet. It was the premiere tonight and her first huge gig. Anzu reeled between excited and scared to death.

She didn't feel excited or afraid now, though. As she laced up her boots, Anzu sighed again for what felt like the billionth time.

_So much for our promise_. She hadn't heard from Jou or Honda since she left. From what Yuugi told her, Jou was engaged to Mai, and Honda was becoming very successful with his motorcycle shop. It was also rumored that he hooked back up with Miho after high school, but Yuugi couldn't say for sure.

Yuugi was the only person she managed to keep in contact with. Apparently, after Yuugi's grandfather passed away two years ago, Yuugi sold Kaiba the Kame Game Shop as a part of the CEO's new line of Duel Monsters stores. The King of Games then went off to tour the world, competing in various tournaments with his expenses funded by Kaiba himself, so long as Yuugi advertised some of his products once in a while. He was currently in Egypt, visiting the Ishtars and joining Rebecca Hopkins, who followed in her grandfather's footsteps and was starting her career as an archeologist, seeing as she already finished college. Anzu was happy for Yuugi—he sounded like he was having the time of his life, seeing the many wonders of the world and finding out more and more about the ancient Pharaoh who he once shared a mind with.

At the same time though, Anzu felt lonely and forgotten. She began to notice the Yuugi's phone calls came less and less, especially after he met up with Rebecca again. She tried to reach him, as she hadn't told him about her big debut yet. She wanted him to come see, to tell the others so that they could keep their word and watch her dance on the big stage.

He hadn't called her back, and her many phone messages were still unanswered.

_He's just busy, that's all,_ she told herself as she grabbed her duffel bag and opened the door to her apartment. _He'll call me back once he's done in Egypt, I'm sure he will. Then he can come visit me, and we'll catch up again, like old times._

The reminiscent smile that played on her lips didn't reach her eyes, as she closed the door and headed down towards the stairs.

_**YouNeverLookedSoGoodAsYouDidLastNightUnderneathTheCityLights**_

The room was dark, save the small, insignificant flooding of light through the thin window drapes. They left the room in a musty glow, like an old photograph, barely distinguishing light and shadow from one another.

Jonouchi sat on the bed, his elbows propped on his knees as his hands cradled his head. What had he done? What did he say to make her so upset? His head hurt as he tried to think, but it was his heart that ached more than anything.

_Serves you right. Ya knew you were never good enough for her_, Jou told himself bitterly, digging his nails into his hair and scalp. He gritted his teeth, swallowing down the urge to cry again. It wasn't his thing. _It was gonna happen one time or another. She'd see who ya were. Dat you weren't worth her time…._

_No!_ he insisted, realizing the extent of his self-loathing. He sounded so pathetic, belittling himself like that. _You're not some failure. She just needs a little time, dat's all. Once she's calmed down everything'll be just fine. Just… fine._

He was silent for a moment, before he let go of his head and wiped his nose on his sleeve. "Nggh, who am I kidding? She's gone for good. She ain't comin' back." His brown eyes, once cheerful and sparkling with youthful ambition, were now dimmed by sadness. He stared at his feet, covered by a pair of worn-out sneakers he'd had since high school.

They had another fight. They had been fighting for weeks now, though to the blond it felt like forever. It almost felt as if there hadn't been a time where they _weren't_ fighting. They had been fighting for so long that their arguments had expanded to such trivial things as the color of the carpet and what was on TV… in fact, Jonouchi couldn't recall what they had started fighting over in the first place.

He didn't even remember why they started fighting tonight either, but no matter what it was, it was apparently the breaking point, for everything they came to accomplish.

_**A few hours earlier….**_

"_Jonouchi Katsuya, that is IT!" Mai burst out the front door, a duffel bag in one hand and her car keys in another. Her blonde locks swirled around her like snakes on Medusa as she headed towards the driveway and her red convertible. "That was the last straw!"_

_Jonouchi shortly followed, stumbling out of the house as he tried to get his bearings. "Wha—? Wait, Mai, hold on!" He rushed over to her as she climbed into her car. "Mai, please, let's talk about 'dis!"_

"_There's nothing left to talk about, Katsuya. We're through." She climbed into her car before he could reach her, leaving him to watch her from outside the car window._

_Jou stared at his fiancé, unbelieving of what his ears relayed to his brain. He found it hard to form words as his throat dried. "B-But… but Mai, 'dis is crazy! You can't be serious!"_

"_Do I __**look**__ like I'm joking?" She turned from him, shoving the keys in the ignition and turning it sharply. The small car roared to life, headlights blaring against the white garage door. The reflection nearly blinded Jou as he covered his eyes against the glare._

"_Mai, whatever I did, I'm sorry, kay?" He looked to her with pleading eyes. "If I said anything stupid I take it back. Ya know I don't think when I speak sometimes. I'll… I'll take you ta dinner, how 'bout dat? I'll make up for it, I __**promise**__—"_

_Mai gazed up at him sternly, no emotion in her violet eyes beyond a tired reluctance. "You've made too many promises, Jou. And there's too many that you haven't kept." Jou opened his mouth to protest but she continued. "It's over between us, Katsuya. This isn't going to work, and it's taken me this long to finally realize that."_

_Jou opened his mouth again but Mai didn't need to silence him—no matter how hard he tried the words wouldn't come. He didn't know any words that could describe the shock and anguish that suddenly wracked him from head to toe._

_His mouth could, though. "… W-Why…?"_

_Mai shook her head, her expression filled with exasperation, as if she wasn't quite sure herself. "It—I—you just… oh, Katsuya, what does it matter? This just isn't going to work." Seeing his look of confusion she sighed. "Look, this just isn't what I need right now. I thought a life with you was what I wanted but now… now I'm not so sure." Her eyes turned downcast, but snapped back up with renewed zeal. "I've made up my mind, Katsuya. This isn't going to work. Things aren't the same between us anymore, it's like we're completely different people… some days I feel as if I don't even know you anymore—"_

"_What're ya talkin' bout, Mai?" Jou finally found his voice again. It was hoarse, as if he hadn't used it in ages, and sounded foreign to his ears. "Whaddya mean, different? We're still da same! Please don't leave, we can make 'dis work—"_

"_Jonouchi," she snapped, and he was silenced. She hardly ever used that tone with him. Not unless she really meant it. Mai stared into his eyes, unblinking. "There's nothing left to work with. It's over." She rolled up the window, turning back towards the wheel. "Goodbye."_

"_Wait, Mai!!!" He still couldn't comprehend what she said to him. What was she talking about, over? He banged on the glass, yelling into it as Mai put the car in reverse. "Mai, stop 'dis! We can talk 'bout 'dis! We can fix it!"_

_She paused, and the window came back down. Slumping down in relief, Jou smiled wearily at his girlfriend. "Oh, thank God, I knew you didn't mean all dat—"_

_He stopped when Mai outstretched her hand through the opening and shoved something into his grasp. He looked down to see what she gave him. It was her engagement ring._

"_I said, goodbye."_

_That was it. That was all there was to it. Jou watched in frozen horror as Mai zoomed out of the driveway, her wheels burning rubber on the asphalt and screeching loudly in the quiet night._

_It didn't take long for Jou's composure to return. Snapping out of his daze he gripped the ring tightly in his fist. "MAI!" The blond ran after the car, but stopped when the taillights vanished around the corner. He wouldn't be able to catch her. He thought of calling her, but he was sure she turned her cell off to avoid that._

_Alone, he stood in the middle of the driveway, her presence still there like a ghost. He clung onto the feeling for as long as he could as his mind tried to wrap himself around the severity of the situation. The permanent stomping on his emotions and trampling of his heart._

_Opening his fist, he stared down at the ring. He'd spent a fortune on it, which was more than he could actually afford with his dad still in debt. It was silver with a large canary yellow diamond in the setting; there wasn't enough light now to see it, but even in the littlest illumination it would sparkle like a miniature sun on Mai's hand._

_She loved this ring. She told him so when he handed it to her. Now she gave it back to him as if it was worth next to nothing._

"_Wh… What did I do?" Slowly, the blond lowered himself down. He knew if he didn't his legs would simply give out instead. He sat on the blacktop, clutching the ring in his hand as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. "Mai… what did I do?"_

What had he done indeed? The question still filled his mind like a resounding echo he could not remove. Looking up, he saw the ring, sitting beside him on the nightstand. Tenderly he reached over and grabbed it, his eyes glazed over as he stared at the glittering jewel that once represented his love and devotion.

_You let her go, that's what you did._

Now all it represented was his confusion and regret.

He didn't understand any of it. He thought things had been running smoothly. Sure, they were fighting a lot recently, but couples fight all the time. He knew his parents fought plenty of times before the divorce. Not that they were the greatest example for relationships or anything, but still….

_They were just little fights_. _They weren't big enough to… to make Mai leave… were they?_

He stared silently off into nothing. What had she meant by that? That they were different people? As far as he was concerned she was the same Mai he had fallen for years ago, and yet she claimed that sometimes she didn't know him at all. Was there something wrong with him that he was unaware of?

_And what was dat about… about dis not being what she wanted?_ Maybe she finally realized that a life with him would never give her the same luxury as when she was single. He knew that from the start. He was poor, and even when he DID get some cash he usually had to put it towards fixing whatever hole his father managed to dig himself into next. Mai knew all this when she accepted the proposal.

Jou ran his fingers through his hair. _I guess it took her dat long ta realize dat nothing I'll ever give her will be good enough. _**He** had known that since the beginning. He was always reminding himself that Mai was someone he could never get even in his dreams… and when she said yes to him that day, when she took the ring and placed it on her finger, he felt as if he had died and been resurrected. Mai loved him, and would look beyond the money and luxury life to be with him. Jou felt as if he were on top of the world.

He was about six feet under now. At least that's how he felt.

_I did everything I could_! he thought. _I told her I loved her everyday. WE promised we'd stay together no matter what happens! _He wanted to throw the ring as far as he could, but stopped himself. _What does it matter now? So much for promises._

He watched the shadows on the wall, his mind wandering as he rocked back and forth on the bed. He quietly zoned out, as one thing Mai said to him replayed in his mind over and over again.

"_You've made too many promises, Jou. And there's too many that you haven't kept."_

Promises.

With the word he looked down at his hand, and in his mind the symbol of an old friendship appeared in his mind. A distant smile formed on Jou's lips.

Well, there was still _one_ promise he could keep.

_**ThereWalkingWithYourFriendLaughingAtTheMoonISwearYouLookedRightThroughMe**_

The dressing room was empty. Everyone had left, the performance a success, laughing and smiling and taking each other out to dinner to celebrate. And though their gleeful faces and cheerful chortles were encouraging, Anzu could only feign them in herself, feeling nothing but emptiness where similar emotions should have been.

She did it. She was finally a star, dancing on the big stages of New York for audiences to see. And if stage fright and jitters were ever a problem, Anzu didn't show it at all, her poker face calm and collected as she twirled and jumped and danced her way through the performance. When she bowed at the final curtain call and the people gave her a standing ovation, she smiled like everyone else, appearing just as excited and jubilated as all the others around her.

Inside, however, she was secretly scanning the crowd, trying to spot a familiar face among the sea of viewers. In the dim light she could hardly distinguish anyone, but she was certain she didn't recognize a single one.

She sat on the stool, staring into the mirror as she undid her hair from the bun she put it in. She preferred wearing her hair down, but if she needed it this style for this, then she would agree without question. The brown locks tumbled down messily, and she grabbed her brush to sort out the tangles.

Well, at least nothing bad had happened—in her mind she could think of every way she could screw up, and not one of them occurred. The night had been a smooth one. But there would be many, many more to come.

Anzu looked at her reflection. She was already dressed in her street clothes—a black tank top and pink mini skirt—and she removed the excess make-up she wore for shows. She wasn't actually into make-up, feeling that she didn't necessarily need it—after all, she had youthful skin that glowed and her eyes were framed with long lashes and eyebrows that were shaped well naturally. It also felt heavy on her face. Staring at her features, she knew she was pretty enough without make-up; she wasn't super-model-movie-star gorgeous or anything, but she wasn't ugly either. Her hair was the same, save that she'd let it grow out a few more inches so now it trailed a little farther than her shoulders. Other than that, Anzu looked nearly the same as she did in high school. She felt as if she were staring at an old photo rather than her current self.

_One of the few things that hasn't changed_, she thought vaguely. Giving her hair a few final strokes, she got up from her seat and went over to grab her things. She was about to grab her bag and go when she heard footsteps echo into the dressing room.

"Ya know, I was never really a big fan of dancin', but after watchin' you I think I've changed my mind." At the familiar voice Anzu wheeled towards the doorway to see one of the few people she longed to see all night.

"Jou!" She ran over to him, her face suddenly a lit with joy. Taking him by surprise she bear-hugged him, and she giggled when she heard him let out an "oomph!" in response. "Oh my God, I can't believe you made it!"

"Hey, I swore I'd come see ya in New York, so here I am." Anzu let Jonouchi go, and he raised his hand up in front of her. "I swore on our friendship. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't keep my word?" A lopsided grin appeared on his face.

His face. Looking at him up close now, Anzu could take in all his features. He hadn't changed much either actually—his hair was a little longer, a little messier, but it was otherwise all the same. Same old attire—worn-out t-shirt, hoodie jacket, and faded straight-legged jeans. His face had matured a bit, but there was still the underlining youthful goofiness that he never let go of. And the eyes—they were the same honey golden brown that lit up when he laughed. Yep, same Jonouchi. He couldn't change even if he tried.

Anzu smiled warmly at him as he brought down his hand. "I knew you wouldn't lie to me, Jou."

"Never to a friend," he announced, but the words sounded foreign for some reason. Anzu shoved the thought away as they exited into the hallway. "You were really somethin' out 'dere, Anz'. Out on dat stage. You make it seem real easy."

Anzu laughed, the first hearty laugh in a long time. "Easy? Dancing takes a lot of discipline and strength, Jou. And being on stage can be absolutely nerve wracking." She looked over at him and smirked. "That would be like me saying Duel Monsters is easy."

"And it is easy," Jou responded, "for such a great duelist as moi."

Anzu laughed again and punched Jou lightly in the arm. "The Great Jonouchi Katsuya just thinks he can do it all, huh?"

"Yep." He laughed along with her, holding open the door for her as they headed out onto the streets, joining groups of people as cool autumn winds nipped at them lightly. "So, what's been going on with you? Besides becoming a famous dancer and all?"

"That's pretty much it," Anzu admitted. "I haven't had time for much else." She rubbed her arms, feeling the bitter winds for the first time. "Oh, I forgot how cold it gets now. I didn't bring a jacket."

She barely finished the sentence before she felt something wrap around her. Looking up in surprise she saw Jou had taken off his jacket and placed it on her. "'Dere ya go."

"Aw, Jou, you didn't have to—"

"Nah, it's fine," he insisted, resisting the urge to shiver against the cold breeze. "I'm a tough guy, da cold don't bother me."

"Okay well, thanks."

"Don't mention it." Her smile was enough to warm him back up.

They walked in mutual silence for a moment. "So, you just fly out to New York on a whim?" Anzu asked.

"Kinda. I didn't even know what you were up to, really, so I gave Yuugi a buzz to ask—"

"You got to talk to Yuugi?" she inquired excitedly. Jou nodded. "I haven't been able to get in touch with him for weeks. What'd he say? How is he?"

"He's fine. He says da planes are down at da airport 'dere or something like dat, so he can't come home yet. And apparently Rebecca's with him and her team made some sorta discovery at some old tomb or whatever, so Yuuge's been real busy." Jou paused, and then smiled at Anzu. "He said he'd call ya when he gets da chance."

"Oh, really?" Anzu felt her heart lift and sink in the same instant. So Yuugi was fine, just… too busy to talk to her. "Oh, well, um… I'm glad he's doing well then. Does he…." She looked up with eyes Jou couldn't read. "Does he seem happy to you?"

"Huh?" Jou brushed back some of his bangs, as the wind knocked them into his eyes. "I guess so. I mean, ya can't really tell anything from over da phone like dat, but from what I heard… maybe, I think."

Anzu shook her head, but her eyes became distant. The silence between them lingered on like a heavy cloud, until Jou couldn't stand it anymore. He didn't come here to be even more depressed. Things were bad enough for him as it was.

"Umm…." He bit his lip, but it was enough to bring Anzu's attention back to him. "Uh, any place we can go eat? We gotta celebrate your big performance and all, ya know."

The mention of eating brought a smile back to Anzu's face, for which Jou was grateful for. "I should have guessed this visit would have to involve food in some way, coming from _you_." She adjusted his jacket on her shoulders, thinking. "Well, there's a nice diner a block away from my apartment building. I suppose we could go order something there."

Jou nodded. "Sounds good."

_**ButI'mStillLivingWithYourGoodbyeAndYou'reJustGoingOnWithYourLife**_

The café, which was normally very full of people, was quiet. The atmosphere made it all seem surreal and alien to Anzu. Of course, she was never there at this time of night. Being there in the morning, she normally experienced the rush hour traffic of the morning job commuters, so this was unusual for her.

But it had been very uneventful. Jou gobbled down his hamburger while she drank her coffee, and they chatted lightly for most of the outing. Mostly about the past, mostly about old memories. Both seemed to avoid speaking of the present much, as if looking back was far nicer than seeing what lay before them.

When they ran out of memories they drifted off into silence, and were more or less anxious after that to simple grab the bill and get going. Jonouchi paid for it, to Anzu's surprise—she insisted that she pay, knowing his financial situation wasn't much better than it was before she left (or so Yuugi had said) but Jou shook his head and made it clear that he was taking her out to celebrate her big day, and it was his treat. Anzu had no choice but to accept—once Jou got enthusiastic about something he wouldn't let it go. She remembered that much from the past.

They left shortly after, and Jou walked Anzu over to her apartment. It was shabby, Jou noted, not very remarkable, but it was better than what he used to live with back home with his dad. They stopped at the door and stood in front of each other, quiet.

"Well, thanks for coming to see me, Jou," Anzu began, cutting the silence. "It was really great to see you again, it's been so long." She wanted him to stay a little longer. To laugh again with him like they used to in high school as kids.

She was almost sure that once he left, she wouldn't hear from him again for a while, if at all. Life was like that—you move on. The loneliness made that fact hard to bear, however.

Jou grinned widely. "Hey, no prob. I had a great time. And ya know what?"

Jou's grin was contagious, as Anzu found herself smiling as well without much thought. "What?"

"New York hamburgers are WAY better than Domino ones."

Both of them laughed.

"Does this mean you're heading back to Japan?" Anzu asked.

"Yeah—it was da cheapest flight I could get on short notice," Jou answered. "I wish I could stay longer, Anz', it was so much fun seeing you again… catching up on old times like dat."

"Yeah."

Awkward silence. Anzu was starting to hate it. Things were never this uncomfortable between them as kids. _As kids_, she thought dryly. _I make it sound like we're senior citizens._

Finally Jou coughed. "Um, I guess I should be going then…."

"Yeah, I guess so." Anzu turned towards the entrance to her apartment. "Well, now I have to climb up just about a million flights of stairs. It's one of things that makes me just_ love_ apartments." Jou snickered, making her smile more. "You ever wonder how get such good legs, it's probably because of that."

"So I've noticed." And he did. The blond didn't want to admit it, but Anzu got a rockin' body after all that work as a professional dancer. Not she didn't have one before, but now she seemed to grow into the curves a little more—she was more of a woman now. His eyes glanced down at her lean legs for a moment before he mentally smacked himself.

_Stop dat! You're engaged, you're not supposed to look at other girls!_ He thought of Mai, and then recalled what happened the day before. He clenched his fist.

Anzu noticed his once-over look at her and blushed a little. "Jonouchi Katsuya!" She smirked at him. "Watch it there, you're a claimed man now. Keep your eyes in your head." She rolled her eyes. "You haven't changed since high school."

"Nope, not really," he admitted. They chuckled, before Jou turned and started down the street. "Bye, Anzu!"

"It was nice seeing you, Jonouchi!" She waved to him, and he waved back. Anzu watched him go down a block before he tried flagging down a taxi. He wasn't having much luck, and Anzu smiled sadly. _Yeah, same old Jonouchi_.

She thought that she'd feel happy, or maybe in a way like everything was right with the world. But she didn't. Instead, the loneliness that bottled up inside her threatened to burst. The fleeting time with her old friend only made her heart ache more.

None of them were around anymore. She was alone here, in big old New York.

Tears formed in her eyes and she batted them away. _Stop crying, you're being silly, _she scolded. The tears and the lump in her throat did not go away. She ran inside the apartment and went up the flights of stairs as fast as she could. She didn't want anyone to see her cry.

_It's probably PMS. _She rummaged through her bag and found her keys. _Yeah, that's probably all it is…._

She didn't want to admit that it was far more than that.

_**YouIHearYourDoingFineSeemsLikeYou'reDoingWellAsFarAsICanTell**_

It wasn't until Jou finally caught the attention of a cab that he realized he didn't ask for his jacket back.

_Damn! I gave it to Anzu, she must have brought it up to her room with her._ Running back down the street, he tried to remember which building was Anzu's.

It was just a regular old jacket, but that wasn't the point. Regular old jackets could e left behind—regular old jackets with _plane tickets_ in them could not.

Fortunately for the blonde Anzu's apartment complex wasn't that difficult to spot out of the others, and he looked over the mailbox list to find her floor.

"Mazaki, Mazaki… ah, 'dere it is," he whispered to himself, still trying to catch his breath. "419." The stairs didn't bother him much—his dad's apartment had been on a higher floor than this. Four flights was nothing.

He made it there easily and found her apartment door. He knocked on it, quietly so as not to wake her neighbors.

She didn't come to answer the door. Jou hoped he got the number right.

He tried again. _Maybe she didn't hear me. Or she's in the bathroom. _The thought let his mind imagine her pulling down her skirt, and he shook it away. _GOD I'm such a perv. _

When no one came to the door again, something in Jou told him to try the knob. He did so cautiously, and found that it was unlocked. He raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Maybe she'd been expecting him?

He opened the door slowly, peering inside. "Anzu?" he asked quietly. "Hey, Anzu, you here?" He opened the door further and walked inside. The sound of sobs echoed through the living room from a little ways away, and without thought Jonouchi rushed in to see what had happened. "Anzu, you okay?"

He came across the bedroom, and the source of the weeping. It was Anzu, curled up in her bed, sobbing quietly into a pillow in the darkness. Jou didn't even think of what he was doing—he simply went in and placed his arms around her, trying to get her to stop.

"Anz'," he said softly. "Hey, Anzu, it's okay."

At the feel of the blond's arms around her the dancer looked up, her azure eyes glazed and red with tears. She sniffled loudly. "J-Jou…?"

"Yeah it's me. You okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I… I'm alright." She wanted to pull from his embrace but found she couldn't, didn't, want to. After having no one in so long, being in someone's arms felt wonderful, like a drug. She didn't want to lose that warm and sense of touch. "I'm s-sorry, Jou, you shouldn't h-have to see me likes this… I shouldn't b-be crying like a baby."

"Hey, I don't have a problem with it," he said soothingly. It felt odd to hold another woman in his arms. The remnants of Mai still clung to his heart, but he didn't want to think about her right now. It would only make him cry too. "Why're you crying, anyhow? Was seeing me DAT terrible?"

Anzu giggled a little through her tears. "No, no, it wasn't you, Jou." Her eyes fell downcast. "It's me. Seeing you reminded me of how… lonely I am here." As if on instinct Jonouchi's arms wrapped around her tighter. "I never get to hear from you or Honda, and Yuugi's been talking with me less and less… I feel like, what we all once had is slowly slipping away. Or like I'm slipping away. And when I saw you and we talked about old times… it only showed me how much things have changed."

Jou patted her arm, letting her lean against him. "Anzu…." He watched her wipe the tears from her face, and he sighed. "Heh, maybe I should be the one apologizing."

At this Anzu shot back up, nearly slamming her elbow into Jou's face. "Jou! It's not your fault!"

"Well, if I'd never come ta see ya, you wouldn't be this sad." He smiled, but it lacked any of its goofy warmth. "Or, maybe if I'd tried harder to call ya. If I'd stayed in touch, then you wouldn't have felt so alone."

Anzu smiled, sniffling. "That's nice of you, Jou. But really, it's not your fault. I guess I was just always waiting for _you_ guys to call _me_ Maybe if I had made an effort to talk to you then I wouldn't be sitting here bawling my eyes out."

"Yeah, well, I'll take some of the blame if it makes you feel better."

"It doesn't, but you can take it anyway." They laughed again, but it was sadder than before. The cheerfulness had dimmed dramatically.

"So, how come you're here?" Jou stared at Anzu, not understanding the question. "I mean, why are you back here? Aren't you going to miss your flight?"

Jou grinned sheepishly. "Well, actually, I couldn't go because I'd need plane tickets. And I can't have my plane ticket if it's in my jacket." At Anzu's blank expression he chuckled. "… Which I left with you by accident."

"Oh!" Anzu's face reddened with embarrassment. "I forgot to return your jacket." She got up off the bed, reluctantly removing herself from Jou's side. "Hold on, I'll go get it." She stumbled out of the bedroom into the hallway.

Jou watched her leave, and then stared at his hands. He hadn't realized just how lonely Anzu was. He thought maybe all her success would give her friends, and she was always such a sociable person… and yet, hiding behind that sweet smile was a deep sadness that even he couldn't comprehend.

Well, actually, maybe he could. Fishing in his pants pocket he pulled out a ring, Mai's ring, and looked at it remorsefully. He could understand Anzu's loneliness a little, just from his own recent emptiness.

_I wish I could help her_, he thought. He gnawed on his lower lip, then stopped. What if he could? A thought came to mind, but he wasn't sure he should ask Anzu for so much, after this…. _Well, what do you have to lose? Mai's gone, your dad's in debt… you have nothing else. Nothing to lose if you take this gamble._

He swallowed as he heard Anzu come back. _But maybe… something precious to gain…._

"Found it," Anzu said, handing him the black jacket. "Sorry about that."

"No sweat." He put the jacket on, before staring at Anzu. "Um… hey, could I ask you something?"

Anzu shook her head. "Yeah, sure. Ask away."

Jou's throat dried. Finding his voice again took so much effort he wasn't sure he'd have enough left to speak. "Well, I… was thinking and… I mean you're lonely and, to tell you the truth… I have nothing myself, so maybe… um… do you think I could stay here with you? Give you company?"

Anzu's eyes widened. What was THIS all about? Jonouchi was suddenly asking to live with her here in New York! She was _not_ expecting that.

Jou bit his tongue—maybe this wasn't a good idea.

"J-Jou… that's... well…." Anzu looked away, then her gaze reutned to him questioningly. "What about Mai? Aren't you two engaged—?"

"Mai left me. She's gone," Jou said blankly. Anzu gasped, and before Jou could comprehend what she was doing she was hugging him.

"Oh, Jou! I'm so sorry!"

He didn't push her off—the comfort of her embrace was too nice to even think of letting go. He needed that comfort right now. Eventually she released him, and he straightened himself out. "It's not a big deal. I've gotten over it."

"R-Right. Big strong Jou," Anzu laughed humorlessly. The awkward silence came up again but Anzu was determined not to let it linger this time. "Um, would you... like some coffee or something? We can talk about it in the kitchen… if you'd like…."

Jou looked at her strangely, but realized what she meant. Accepting the invitation, he smiled. "Yeah. I would like that."

And he'd have coffee with her tomorrow morning too, and every other morning after that, if that's what it took to keep away the loneliness.

For both of them.

**The End**

**Author's Note: **Um, yes this came out a LITTLE bit differently than I was thinking. It was actually supposed to be longer-- instead of Anzu and Jou deciding to live together in New York, Anzu would cry and explain her loneliness, then Jou would tell her he understands and explains his situation with Mai. They'd have a mutual understanding, and then awkward moments would lead to Anzu giving Jou a kiss, and when she tries to apologize he kisses her back. They end up doing it, and in the morning Jou wakes up and finds his cell phone ringing. Mai calls him, saying she's sorry and if he'll take her back, and he accepts. He leaves and when Anzu wakes up she finds Jou gone, but Yuugi calls her to apologize for not calling and that he's missed her. Anzu forgives him, but before Jou leaves for New York (different plane ticket scheduling, I had to change it to fit the ending) she confronts him and he tells her to forget last night ever happened, and that they should only be friends. Thus, this would actually FIT the song lyrics I quoted in the beginning of the story.

They don't really fit anymore, I realized, but Hell with it. I like that song for this pairing, so I'll keep it.

I hope to all who reads this that you enjoyed it. Maybe it was better short like this-- otherwise it could be a mutli-chaptered fic. (shifty eyes) Hmm...

Hugz and cookiez to all!


End file.
